legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Isa Valois
Isa Valois was Princess of Orupia and the younger sister of Prince Coti Valois. When her mother and father suddenly died, her bother quickly became ruler of Orupia. As the Galactic Empire grew in power on the small planet, she soon became distant from her brother, feeling that he was being misguided by Sly Moore. Confronting the Imperial, she would soon learn just how powerful the woman was, however in keeping her nerve swore to aid Moore's endeavour on the planet and search for a hidden power. Deciding to take home in the old capital of Pareen in an effort to keep some distance between herself and Moore, the people looked on her as somewhat eccentric yet lovable. She then began to help Moore search the wastes, over seeing the Imperial occupation of Cerafe whilst learning of the Draksin Resistance underground through a chamber servant, Lyonne. With the man falling in love with her and being a toy that most of her people would frown upon, she kept his love hidden from the world, especially her brother as she began to arbour thoughts of revolution. Able to manipulate the proceedings, as the Rebel Alliance attacked the Imperial forces on the planet, she used this chaos to her advantage. When the Rebel Forces retreated, she would be the target for assassination by Rhyley Stargazer, but was saved by the confessed love of Lyonne. Opting to help Rhyley overthrow her brother's rule on Cerafe, she agreed to even marry Lyonne as they united the Draksin and Orupian forces of Cerafe. Unfortunately however for her lover, the man would later be assassinated by an Imperial spy masquerading as Raedan Kitani. Though Isa knew this was to happen, she did not stop it, having made Stargazer the Draksyth Lord, she turned her attentions to him in the hope he may be enough to kill Sly Moore and her brother and grant her full control of Orupia. When she learned that Kileo Dimoh was also on the planet, she immediately informed Sly Moore and helped her spy to move countless Imperial agents into Pareen Palace as the Empire launched it's ambush. With Kileo eventually falling into the Empire's hands, the Imperial Forces would suffer their last defeat at Pareen as Princess Isa's Unified Resistance Force retook the Palace. With Sly Moore happy that she had exactly what she wanted in both Kileo and Kiran Dimoh, the Galactic Emprei left Orupia. Rhyley Stargazer too would flee the planet in search of Kileo Dimoh as Orupia entered what was known as the False War. Helping to stabilise her control of Cerafe, Stargazer and Dimoh would return to Pareen months later, with the young Nabooian female hoping to learn details of Orupian Heritage. Hoping to this time keep Stargazer on Orupia permanently, she portrayed herself as a helpful Princess all the while moving her handmaidens into position to kill Kileo Dimoh whilst she remained in the palace. That night Madeer, Isa's most trusted handmaiden slipped into Kileo's chambers only to realise the female was gone. It was later found out the Kileo spent the night in the Draksyth's chambers. Realising she had missed her opportunity, she tasked Madeer to track Stargazer from then on. He unknowingly would lead the Princess to the Catacombs of the Wastes, where she laid an ambush for Stargazer and his party once they re-emerged from the caves they were exploring. When Stargazer indeed re-emerged, she pleaded with him to join her once again. Stargazer refused and her forces engaged with that of the Draksyth's Blood Guard before retreating into the caves again. Before her forces could follow the cave collapsed, and sealed the Draksyth Lord within. Assuming him and Kileo dead, she returned to Pareen and hid the death from her people until she could manipulate a way for it to serve her best. Unfortunately for her Stargazer reappeared at the Palace in a supposed assassination attempt on the Princess. When her guards cornered the men however they found a droid in the armour of a Rebel fighter. Realising that Stargazer was indeed alive, she was powerless to stop him cutting all transmissions across Cerafe. Cornered in her Palace, the streets of Cerafe soon turned to chaos as Orupians and Draksin began to riot. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs